Hero Syndrome
by heylalaa
Summary: Yosuke, Teddie; — SuperYosuke dan Superbear. Nama yang keren?


**Judul: **Hero Syndrome**  
Fandom: **Persona 4**  
Character: **Teddie, Yosuke  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Notes: **Erm, jadi saya habis menonton ulang film ini—Superman—lalu teringat kepada Teddie, lalu kepada Yosuke dan tanpa saya sadari, tangan saya mulai mengetik cerita abalan nan pointless ini.

* * *

Semua itu terjadi setelah Teddie dan Yosuke selesai menonton film superhero ini—Superman—dan mengakhirinya dengan Teddie yang sibuk bertepuk tangan, tak menyadari kebisingan yang telah ia ciptakan, sementara Yosuke mulai menutupi telinganya dengan _headphone_ jingga kesayangannya dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Teddie, berusaha untuk mengabaikan keributan yang temannya itu lakukan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Yosuke menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang Teddie lakukan, ia menemukan lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang berdiri di tepi jendela kamarnya, dengan gaya yang Superman peragakan sewaktu pahlawan itu akan terbang. Yosuke membelalakkan matanya, lalu menarik pakaian putih Teddie sebelum anak bodoh itu sempat melompat ke bawah dan berakhir dengan kepala bocor, atau kaki patah, atau tulang leher patah, atau kecelakaan lainnya yang mengharuskan Yosuke untuk mengeluarkan uang tabungannya.

"Mau apa sih kamu, beruang bodoh?" tanya Yosuke kesal seraya ia menggaruk-garuk rambut cokelatnya, sementara di hadapannya, Teddie duduk bersila dengan mulut yang mengerucut dan dahi yang mengerut kesal. Yosuke menghela napas, lalu menepuk bahu Teddie pelan, "Kalau kamu sakit, 'kan, aku jadi harus ngeluarin banyak duit—em, maksudku, aku dan yang lainnya 'kan jadi khawatir, kamu tahu?"

Teddie menatap Yosuke dengan bola mata birunya yang besar dan polos, terlihat begitu tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja kawannya itu katakan. Ia mengangguk cepat, namun sedetik kemudian, ia segera menggeleng. "Kau tahu, Yosuke, Teddie seorang pahlawan—superhero—" Teddie segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah lampu kamar Yosuke yang menyala terang, "—seorang Superbear yang melindung Inaba!"

Dan kemudian, Yosuke menepuk dahinya dan mengingatkan kepada dirinya agar tidak mengajak Teddie untuk menonton film Superhero mana pun lagi. Lelaki itu melepaskan _headphone_-nya, menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya, lalu menggiring Teddie keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan rengekan pelan Teddie yang masih ingin bermain-main di kamar Yosuke.

"Superbear masih ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang, Yosuke!" protes Teddie sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan dorongan Yosuke, namun gagal.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, sudah berniat untuk membanting pintu itu dan membiarkan temannya berdiri di sana sepanjang malam, Yosuke menatap Teddie malas, lalu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, bingung harus mengatakan apa agar Teddie mau kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur dan ia bisa segera menonton film-film lainnya yang menurutnya, tidak baik untuk ditonton oleh anak sepolos Teddie. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu memegangi pundak Teddie, "Dengar, Ted—"

"SUPERBEAR!" potong Teddie.

Yosuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Ted — ("SUPERBEAR!" seru Teddie kesal) — dengan tatapan aneh, lalu mengerang pelan. "Oke, oke! Dengar, Superbear, kau harus mengisi tenagamu, bukan?" tanya Yosuke, lalu terdiam sampai ia melihat Teddie—atau Superbear, atau siapa pun—mengangguk pelan, "Seorang pahlawan yang baik itu adalah pahlawan yang bisa menolong siapa pun, di mana pun, dan kapan pun. Kalau misalnya Superbear kelelahan, siapa yang akan melindungi kota Inaba ini?"

Jeda selama beberapa menit. Ted—ralat—Superbear menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di bawah dagu, sembari Yosuke menebak bahwa Teddie mengikuti gaya salah satu serial detektif yang tadi siang mereka tonton bersama. Tiba-tiba pemuda pendek itu menepuk tangannya, lalu menatap Yosuke dengan bola matanya yang semakin membulat, "Nggak bakal ada yang melindungi kota ini, Yosuke! Penduduk dalam bahaya!"

"Bingo," balas Yosuke sambil mengangguk cepat. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang harus kau lakukan kali ini, Superbear?"

Kemudian, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke, Ted—em, maksudnya, Superbear—langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya, membuka pintunya, lalu segera menutupnya dengan kencang dan meninggalkan Yosuke yang telah menyunggingkan senyum 'misterius' di wajah ovalnya. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu melirik ke arah setumpukan DVD yang tertata rapi di balik buku-buku pelajarannya, kemudian mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menguncinya.

* * *

DOK. DOK. DOK.

Pertama, itu adalah suara ketukan pintu, Yosuke tahu akan hal ini, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan tontonannya yang saat ini sedang mencapai klimaksnya—bagian yang sangat disukainya.

"YOSUKE KAU HARUS MEMBUKA PINTU KAMAR INIIIIIIIII!"

Kedua, itu adalah teriakan Teddie, atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Superbear, yang mampu membuat telinga Yosuke berdengung lama. Ya, Yosuke sudah pernah merasakan akan hal ini, dan kini, ia kembali mendengarkan lengkingan suara cempreng itu dan dengung pelan di telinganya. Namun Yosuke tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada teman pahlawannya ini. Ia mulai memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati speaker televisi, bertujuan agar suara yang keluar dari film yang saat itu sedang dilihatnya tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Ted—oh, maaf—Superbear yang begitu lantang.

"YOSUKEEEEEE! ADA MONSTER DI KOLONG TEMPAT TIDUR TEDDIIIIEEEEEE!"

Dan yang ketiga, Superbear kita, terus menjerit layaknya ia sedang diintipi oleh Hanako Ohtani sewaktu ia sedang mandi, dan lagi, ia berbohong. Yosuke melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangannya yang masih bergetar kencang akibat dentaman tangan Ted — ("Sudah berapa kali Teddie katakan? SU-PER-BEAAAAAAAR!") — yang belum juga berhenti. Yosuke mematikan televisinya, menekan tombol '_pause_' di DVD player miliknya, kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu masuk dan memutar kuncinya, lalu menariknya ke dalam.

Di depannya, ia melihat Superbear, dengan matanya yang terbelalak, bibirnya yang bergetar tak karuan, rambut pirangnya yang saking berantakan sampai-sampai menutupi sebagian mata biru langitnya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat guling yang kini terkulai lemas di dalam dekapannya, dan baju piyamanya yang kebesaran terlihat kusut. Anak itu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Yosuke, lalu berjongkok tepat di pojok ruangan, dekat lemari pakaian.

"Jadi, Ted—em, Superbear, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Yosuke malas sembari ia menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah seharusnya kamu, kau tahu, mengisi tenagamu untuk besok, dan bukannya teriak-teriak kayak gini?"

Teddie mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Superbear diganggu. Superbear mencium hawa musuh di kolong tempat tidur Superbear!" Ia berkata dengan sangat cepat, seolah-olah ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang.

Yosuke mengernyit, kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menutup mulutnya yang sudah siap untuk menyemburkan gelak tawanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan kembali memandang pahlawan kita yang sedang ketakutan ini. "Baiklah, em, Ted—maksudku, Superbear. Kau 'kan superhero, kenapa nggak kamu tendang aja musuh itu, hm?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Superbear langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu ia membuang mukanya sambil mendengus kesal, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang Yosuke lontarkan tadi telah melukai harga dirinya. "Kau nggak ngerti, Yosuke! Superbear hanya bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh saat matahari terbit!"

"Um... oke?"

"Dan Superbear memerintahkan, kamu, Yosuke!" Dengan gesit, Superbear mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Yosuke, "Kau, bunuh monster itu demi Superbear!" serunya dengan seenak hati, mengabaikan tatapan kaget yang Yosuke lemparkan kepadanya. Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya kepada guling tidurnya, lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Yosuke. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, kemudian berujar, "Kalau misalnya kau nggak kembali juga, aku akan panggil bala bantuan!"

Selang beberapa detik, Yosuke memandanginya dengan sebal. Ia melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya, mengacak-acaknya, setelah itu berdecak pelan. "Kalau aku bilang nggak mau?"

"HARUS MAU! INI PERINTAH DARI TEDDIE THE SUPERBEAAAAAAAR!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Yosuke harus menutup kedua telinganya untuk melindungi kedua alat indranya yang berharga itu dari lengkingan membahayakan yang Superbear lancarkan.

* * *

Jadi, menurut Yosuke, semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Monster tidak ada, tentu saja. Kecuali kalau para shadow yang berada di dalam TV World itu tiba-tiba menemukan jalan keluar dan berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Tapi seharusnya Teddie menyadari bahwa monster satu ini adalah shadow, dan ia semestinya memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yosuke dan Souji. Namun si beruang-yang-gila-superhero ini tidak mengatakan hal apapun tentang shadow dan hanya menyebutkan kata-kata 'monster' dan 'musuh'.

"KA-KAMU MASIH HIDUP, YOSUKEEEEE?" panggil Teddie dari luar kamar. Di dalam intonasi kalimatnya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia gemetar dan begitu ketakutan. "Yo-yosukeee? A-apa yang harus Superbear lakukan? Memanggil Sens—?"

Yosuke ingin tertawa kecil, namun ia berusaha agar Teddie — ("SU. PER. BEAAAR!" jerit Teddie dengan amat sangat kencang) — tidak mendengarnya. "Tenang, Teddie! Aku akan segera masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidurmu ini dan mengalahkan mosnternya!" balas Yosuke, yang direspon dengan sorakan gembira dan lagu penyemangat dari Ted—Superbear.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu mulai menunduk, lalu merangkak masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang ada di bawah ranjang tidur Superbear. Di dalam sana, ia melihat suatu gerakan minim, seperti seekor binatang dengan ekor panjang yang ternyata telah menyadari keberadaannya. Yosuke semakin merangkak mendekat makhluk itu, menggunakan tangannya untuk menghentikan si 'monster' ini, lalu mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara pelan terlontar di kala ia secara tak sengaja memukul badan kecil itu.

"—cit!"

Setelah itu, Yosuke sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Hanya tikus, dan bukan monster, atau shadow, atau musuh, atau apapun. Hanya seekor tikus kecil yang tidak berdaya, dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Dasar Superbear bod—

Ah.

Yosuke menggulung lengan bajunya, lalu mulai mengolesi wajahnya dengan sedikit debu yang melapisi lantai kamar ini, memberikan kesan seakan-akan ia telah melalui pertarungan yang sangat sengit. Ia mulai memukul-mukul lantai, menendang kaki ranjang dan teriakan-teriakan aneh mulai dikeluarkannya, seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan shadow.

"Rasakan ini, makhluk payaah!"

Di luar ruangan, Ted—coret yang tadi—Superbear yang sedang istirahat, bertepuk tangan dan terus menyemangati Yosuke dari jauh. "Terus, Yosuke! Demi keamanan diri Superbear, dan Inaba!"

"Tentu saja, Superbear!" Yosuke membalas, lalu tersenyum geli dan menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya. Ia menghela napas, lalu menggerakkan salah satu kakinya untuk menendang kaki ranjang dan menimbulkan suara gesekan yang kencang, mencoba mengesankan bahwa ia baru saja memberikan serangan yang sangat dahsyat. "Hah! Terima itu, monster jelek! Itulah akibatnya karena mengganggu Superbear kami!"

Yosuke lalu merangkak keluar dan mendengar tapak kaki Teddie mendekatinya. Ia melangkah keluar ranjang, membersihkan debu yang dengan sengaja ia lapisi di permukaan wajahnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk debu yang berjatuhan di pundaknya. "Hm. Tadi adalah pertaruangan yang sangat sulit. Tapi untunglah, aku menang, dan Inaba terselamatkan, Superbear." Ia membereskan gulungan lengan pakaiannya, lalu memandangi Teddie. "Sekarang, kita bisa tidur dengan tenang, Superbear."

Superbear mendekap gulingnya erat, lalu mendeklarasikan, "YOSUKE! KAMU BENAR-BENAR PAHLAWANKU!"

Lalu, Yosuke mengernyit mendengar seruan itu. Uh, yeah, benar. Pahlawan Superbear, oke. Jadi apa dia sekarang? SuperYosuke?

Hah.

"Yah, apapun. Sekarang, tidurlah, Ted."

Tapi Superbear tak langsung mendekati ranjangnya. Ia memandang Yosuke kesal, lalu mengerutkan wajahnya. "Sudah kukatakan, Yosuke, aku Superbear!"

"Oke, oke. Dan sekarang Superbear butuh tidur." Yosuke mendorong Superbear ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menarik pintu itu dan menahannya agar makhluk di dalamnya tak bisa keluar. Kala ia tidak merasakan gerakan apapun lagi dari ganggang pintu yang saat ini sedang dipegangnya, ia melepaskan logam dingin itu, lalu melangkah ke dalam ruangannya sendiri.

Pahlawan, huh? Memang, dulu Yosuke selalu memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan, manusia super yang selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

...Tapi ia tidak ingin memiliki nama senorak SuperYosuke.

* * *

**END**


End file.
